


Hard to Slow This Swinger Down

by accol



Category: Kill Bill (Movies), Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarantino-verse drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Flowers on the Wall" by the Statler Brothers. Some of these were originally written for fivesentencesmut, others not.

_helier-cross asked: Pulp Fiction, Mia Wallace/Vincent Vega, Nothing too crazy_

She plucked the cigarette from his lips, bringing it to hers like a joint and taking a long drag.  Mia’s eyes never left his as she sat back down on the other end of the couch, and a hot cherry ember of lust lit up in Vince’s gut; he ignored the fact that it could turn into a rager that left him with a bullet in his head courtesy of Marsellus’ favorite .45.  He was trying to look casual, completely in fucking control of all of his faculties (and definitely in control of his dick), one arm thrown across the back of the couch, legs splayed open, totally cool.  She slid across the leather, one bare foot with flame red polish on every toe coming to rest on the fly of his pants, and she did not motherfucking look away for a second as she curled her toes and pushed the arch of her foot against Vincent’s hard-on.  Mia’s eyebrow arched and smoke curled from between her lips as she said, “Unzip, tough guy.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Mr. White/Mr. Orange, daddy kink with White being the daddy_

Larry turned and looked at Freddy across the bench seat of the car; he ruffled his boy’s hair and then reached across him to open the glovebox.  

“See what’s in there?  Pick which one you want,” Larry said, trying to keep them on the road long enough to find a fleabag motel; but driving with a sudden boner was making concentrating on the road hard.

Freddy looked over at him with a wide grin, turning back to choose from the lollipops or the handcuffs — honestly this was gonna be a hard choice for the kid — with the color rising on the skin of his neck in a way that made Larry want to reach out and put his palm around the back of it.  

There was no way that Daddy could say no to his boy when he asked for both ( _pretty please_ ) and he didn’t think a little spoiling was gonna hurt, especially not when Freddy took it so hard and so good, wrapping his tongue around that lollipop the whole fucking time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: White/Orange, daddykink_

The word fell out of Freddy’s mouth before he could suck it back in behind his loose fucking lips.  “Fuck me, Daddy, just like that,” he’d gasped, looking back at White over his shoulder.  White’s dick froze mid-thrust and Freddy felt like his head was gonna explode from the heat of the blush that had settled onto his face like it’d suffocate him.  

“What did you just call me?”  White reached out and tucked Freddy’s long bangs behind his ear.  “C’mon, kid, say it again.”  He rolled Freddy onto his back and loomed over him, the curls of gray hair on his chest just above Freddy’s flaming fucking face.  “Say it again,” he said again tenderly, starting the slow swing of his hips again and letting a little smile pull at the corners of his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Reservoir Dogs, OrangeXBlonde, semipublic handjob_

Orange twitched; he was fucking nervous as fuck, and this was not the time… holy shit, if they were caught.  But Blonde was all up in his space, his slow smirk making Orange’s dick jerk in Blonde’s cupped hand.

His eyebrow went up.  “Oh, yeah, I knew you were a slut for this kind of thing.  Right out where you could get caught with your cock in my hand,” he murmured, and his breath smelled like smoke.  “Right here where the rest of the guys could see how fucking gay you are, hard as shit and ready to pop all over me.  Right here where the cops could bust in mid-job and you wouldn’t even stop jizzin’ all over the fucking place.”

Orange clenched his teeth, panting through them as Blonde’s fist worked him in the dim light of the hallway to the diamond dealer’s back room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Scifantasy asked: Larry as a Roman General, Freddy as a young, tattooed Celtic warrior_

Laurentius doffed his helm, holding it beneath his arm as he swung out of his horse’s saddle.  A fist held to shoulder height kept the rest of his officers back.

The boy, blue lines tracing every bare curve of his skin like armor, stood before him, axe dripping blood and eyes filled with youthful challenge.  He wanted to be older than his years, Laurentius could see this and smiled.  In return he got the snorted breath of one who was ready for a battle.  Eager, this one, all wiry muscles and feral, wild strength.  He felt the stir in his loins to tame this Celt, to lay beside a fire with him until the dawn came and the dew mixed with the sweat upon their heated skin.

He held out one gnarled-knuckle hand in a coaxing fashion, the corners of his eyes involuntarily crinkling.  He was losing face in front of his men, and he’d ceased to care.  

The tattooed boy’s hand shot out, grasping for Laurentius’ wrist and turning to run them both for the shelter of the trees.  

They only knew a few of each other’s words, but food was the universal language.  Feradock’s fingers moved with lightning quickness as he struck flint against steel and coaxed the fire to a crackling glow between them.  They used Laurentius’ broken spear to roast a rabbit.  The animal’s grease slipped between their fingers as they both reached for the too-hot meat.  Feradock smiled, the firelight dancing in his eyes.  


	6. Chapter 6

_scifantasy asked: Kill Bill (O-Ren Ishii/Sophie Fatale): Sophie discovers, quite accidentally (and with great satisfaction), that her beloved mistress loves the feel of snow and ice against her naked skin._

She silently turned the corner with barely a swish of her cheongsam; she carried two of O-Ren’s handguns on a simple wooden tray, the grip of one still bearing the delicate brown flakes of Matsumoto’s bodyguards’ died blood. Sophie felt the warmth of admiration for her mistress even as her skin felt the chill of the late winter; the cherry blossoms were just beginning to open in the sun, perfuming the garden with the curling tendrils of their scent.

Sophie stopped with a quiet gasp as she saw O-Ren standing waist-deep in the hot spring’s pool, rivers of ice frozen over the surrounding rocks so clear that Sophie could see the reflection of her mistress’ long, black hair, and the smooth arch of her back matching that of the sword she held so deftly above her head. Snowflakes fell, finding O-Ren’s pale skin for just an instant before they melted, and O-Ren’s fiery gaze landed upon Sophie until she felt as though she would melt as well. Weapons discarded, Sophie slipped into the water at her mistress’ urging, pressing that perfect skin to the fall of ice, heat against chill, mound against mound, lips to lips, and now it was O-Ren that gasped.


End file.
